


Fun

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And More Fluff, Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Water Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Alec smirked at his lover, skin wet and wet hair sticking in all direction, runes glistening as droplets of water run down his body. “Is that so?’’





	Fun

“Alexander!’’ Magnus screamed in laughter as the spray of water hit the side of his face. “I am going to get you back for that!’’

Alec smirked at his lover, skin wet and wet hair sticking in all direction, runes glistening as droplets of water run down his body. “Is that so?’’

It had been very hot on this very day in New York and since there were, luckily, no casualties Magnus and Alec decided to cool off and go to the park with water guns.

Magnus wiped his wet hair out of his eyes, an evil smirk on his face. “Oh, you’re not ready for me.’’

“I’d like to see you try.’’ Alec chuckled raising his water gun in awareness as Magnus walked closer to him.

When he was close enough, the shorter man wrapped an arm around his neck and leaned close enough for their noses to brush together and his breath to ghost over his lips. Alec’s arm slowly lowered as eyes flew up and down from his brown orbs to his lips. He swallowed and awaiting what his boyfriend would do next.

“Do you want me to kiss you, Alexander?’’ He purred in a low voice.

“I mean,’’ He replied in a hoarse voice. “I wouldn’t mind-’’

Right before he could finish his sentence he felt a spray of water hit him in the face and he spluttered rubbing in his eyes and glaring at his lover who sprinted away.

“I’m gonna get you for that, Bane!’’ He cackled as he chased him. “Get back here!’’


End file.
